The FOUR
by OnGuard
Summary: A/U story, what if naruto, had alot more help before entering the acadamy, what if he offered sasuke a differant way to gain power, what if lee had a bloodline, what if neji got an explanation from his father, what if these four later on left to be traine
1. Chapter 1

**THE FOUR**

_**CHAPTER 1**_

In a small room hidden in the Hokage tower sat a group of men. One was the head of the Uchiha clan, Fugaku Uchiha; next to him was the head of the Hyuuga clan, Hiashi Hyuuga, along with his brother Hizashi Hyuuga. Next to them was Gai Maito, along with Kakashi Hatake. Sitting at the head of the table, was the recently inducted fourth Hokage Minato Namikaze. Minato stood too speak. "The reason I have called you all here today is because I have recently been through the hospital files, to check on pregnancies and births." Minato looked around, "From what I have discovered, we will be able to train and create the Four again. For the first time in about 40 yrs, the four clansmen needed for this will be all of the same age, give or take a year."

Kakashi raised his hand to speak, Minato nodded to him. "May I ask the names of these children?" asked Kakashi.

Minato looked down as his papers, "Sasuke Uchiha, born just a couple months ago, Neji Hyuuga, born just last year, Rock Lee, very distantly related to you Gai, he was born last year but was abandoned, I would appreciate it if you would adopt him, seeing as he does carry your bloodline, and finally, only you in this room are going to be aware of this fact, Kushina will soon be giving birth to our first born child, Naruto Namikaze, I don't know whether he will have my bloodline or not, but he does have Kushina's."

"Why am I hear then sensei?" asked Kakashi.

"You are hear at my request Kakashi," said Fugaku, "There is a rumor that my little brother Obito is still alive, I am going on a secret mission to try and find him, Mikoto as asked," Fugaku smiled a little, "excuse me demanded to come along, I will need you here to watch and possibly train Sasuke, and try and keep Itachi from losing his humanity, seeing as how the Uchiha council has decided to take him under his wing."

"Before you even ask Kakashi," started Minato, "Fugaku has already decided it will be him and his wife only on this mission, I cannot allow you to go with them."

Kakashi looked like he about to speak but suddenly changed his mind and nodded his understanding. Who was he to argue with Obito's own brother?

"OK, that ends this meeting, we will talk of this again when the children have become gennins." said Minato, "Hiashi, I believe you wanted to speak to me about something?"

Hiashi nodded and waited for everyone else to leave the room. "As you are probably already aware, my wife will give birth to our first child in about 2 to 3 months, we have 

discovered it is going to be a girl, we would like to arrange a marriage between your son and my daughter."

Minato looked at, I like the idea, but I still have to clear it with my wife, why don't the two of you stop by for dinner later tonight so all four of us can discuss this."

"My wife and I would be happy to join you for dinner." said Hiashi.

**TIME SKIP 10 DAYS AFTER MEETING (OCT. 10,)**

"Try to hold it off until the Fourth gets here." Called out a random ninja. They had been fighting for the better part of the day. Suddenly their was a large puff of smoke and the ninjas turned to see, Gamabunta, the toad boss with the Fourth Hokage standing on his head and holding something wrapped in a blanket in his arms. Minato took in the situation and decided he had no choice; this is the only way he could save his village. He looked down at his 30 min old son and felt tears in his eyes. He placed Naruto down on Gamabuntas head and began the hand signs for the reaper death seal.

While performing the hand signs he started to vocally state the deal" Seal this beast into my son so that it may never harm anybody again," with the last of his strength as the hand signs were nearly complete he stated in small whisper, "and keep my son safe." The hand signs were completed and technique took over forcing him to shout, "REAPER DEATH SEAL."

The death god made his appearance and stated, "**The deal is accepted".** With that, the death god pushed his hand through Naruto and grabbed the Kyuubi, and pulled him into Naruto's body. "**Seal" **he called out and a seal appeared on Naruto's stomach. Then he ripped out Minato's soul and ate it. Minato fell dead on Gamabuntas head.

Gamabunta made a weird sound and a six foot toad appeared in front of him.** "Find Jiraiya and bring him to me, and I mean yesterday!" **The toad nodded and disappeared.

Just as the toad left, the Third Hokage came running up. When he got to Gamabunta, he stopped and bowed. "Greetings Gamabunta, Boss of the toads." Gamabunta nodded his head slightly and used his tongue to lift Minato and Naruto off his head and put them down in front of the Third. The next instant, that same six foot toad appeared with Jiraiya on his back.

"What the hell happened here?" asked Jiraiya

"The Nine tailed fox attacked," said Sarutobi.

"**If you had been here Jiraiya, instead of doing your stupid research, you might have been able to find a different way to defeat, instead, you have lost your student, and this child has lost his father." **Said Gamabunta.

"Jiraiya, I need you to do a special mission for me," said Sarutobi, "find Fugaku and Mikoto Uchiha, they should be somewhere in the lightning country, tell them what has happened and help them complete there mission."

"Yes sensei." said Jiraiya, and with that he took off.

"Now to deal with the council" said Sarutobi.

**Time Skip 3 hours later**

"We should kill the demon," said one of ninja councilman. Sarutobi, the Third Hokage of the village hidden in the leaves sat in the council room with the ninja council, the village council and the village advisers, along with the village clan heads.

"I thought you were a ninja," said Shikaku Nara.

"What's that supposed to mean," asked the councilman.

"Well, a real ninja would know the difference between a scroll and the item sealed into." said Shikaku.

"Not to mention," Added Hiashi, "the fact that the sealing was done by the Fourth Hokage himself." Hiashi glared at the councilman, "Do you have no faith in him that he knew what he was doing?"

"The child will not be killed," said Sarutobi.

The village council and some others started to object, "THIS DECISION IS NOT UP FOR DEBATE!" yelled Sarutobi.

"I am aware that some of you took it upon yourselves to tell the village what happened, however I am making it a triple s class secret, they are not to talk about period, on pain of death." Sarutobi sighed, "I want him to have a normal childhood until it's time for him to go to the academy, for now he shall use his mothers name until he is able to defend himself."

**3 Hours Later at the orphanage.**

Two members of ANBU Root walk up to the crib where Naruto lays sleeping. "Do you have the scroll?" asked one

"Right here" said the other.

"Why don't we just kill it," asked the first one.

"First of all, idiot, he is the container, not the demon. Don't tell me you're no better than an ignorant villager." The first one turned away in embarrassment. "Plus," continued the 

second, "if we kill him now, it may release the demon, these seals we are putting on him will slow down all growth and development, and he will never be a ninja!"

A/N-Tell me what you think.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 25 YRS LATER

A small blond haired 5 yr old boy is running down the street, being chased by a mob of villagers. He quickly dodges down an alley and continues to run. The mob peruses him down the alley all the way to the wall at the end of the valley, when all the sudden the boy disappears.

At the same time, a 5 yr old boy with dark hair returns to his family's complex to see the bloodied corpses of his family. Going deeper into the complex, boy sees his brother with blood covering him and his sword.

"Itachi" the boy cries out, "what happened"

"It's really quite simple little brother," said Itachi, "I gained a new power and had to test myself."

"You did this just to test yourself?" asked the boy

"It was very important to me," said Itachi as he grabbed the boy by his throat and pinned him against the wall. "Let me show you what I did."

Before he could activate his eyes again, the boy disappeared.

A boy in green spandex with black hair in a bowl cut had locked himself in his bedroom after somehow avoiding his adoptive father.

'_I can't still can't use chakra I'm never going to be a ninja.' _

A 6 yr old boy with long black hair and pail white pupil less eyes sat on a bench in the training area of the Hyuuga complex, he has just yet another training dummy, but no matter how many he has destroyed it doesn't take away his hate for the main family, whom he blamed for the loss of his father. With that final thought, he disappeared.

All four boys woke up in a dark place. As they looked around they could see no features of the place, as if they were just floating in some kind of dark void. They all stopped looking around and turned their 

heads strait forward as a figure began to materialize right in front of them. The figure appeared to be dressed in a light gray almost white kimono, had long white hair with 2 horns protruding from its forehead.

"Who are you?" asked the long black haired boy.

"I am the Death God" replied the figure.

"Why can't we see your face?" asked the boy who almost died by his brothers hand.

"Well, that's because I'm not going to eat your souls." Replied the Death God.

At this statement all four boys gulped audibly.

The figure looked at the boys, "you are Naruto Uzumaki, are you not?" The boy with golden blond hair nodded his head. The Death God nodded back and turned to the boy next to him, the one who just lost his clan. "You are Sasuke Uchiha, are you not?" the Death god asked again. The boy nodded his answer as well. The Death god nodded once again then looked at the boy with bowl cut. "You are Rock Lee, are you not?" the boy also nodded. Turning to the last boy, "you are Neji Hyuuga, are you not?" the last boy replied in the same way that the other boys did.

"You are probably wondering why I brought you all here," said the Death God. When the boys nodded their heads he continued. "You are here because someone made a deal with me 5 yrs ago and I failed to hold up my end". He gave the boys a long piercing gaze. "I have brought you here to make you an offer set by Kami himself; I offer you information, secrets that have been kept from you, and the tools and abilities to become the four most powerful ninjas in history."

At this statement the boys sat up straighter. "What's the catch?" asked Neji.

"The catch will be explained only if you accept the offer." Replied the Death God. "I assure you it is nothing you can't live with."

"I accept the offer." Said Naruto

"Me to." Said Lee

Sasuke and Neji sat in thought until they looked at the two that accepted, then at each other, and then they both nodded their acceptance to the death god.

"Very well," said the death god. "We shall begin with truths."

TIME SKIP 1 HOUR LATER

Naruto appeared in the alley that he had been chased to, with some subtle and not so subtle changes. He was more muscular and a couple inches taller, thanks to the death god finding and removing those seals meant to keep him from properly developing. He also had 4 different belts made to hold scrolls 

strapped to him, filled with heavy duty storage scrolls full of gifts from the death god, including a wardrobe other than the orange jump suit he is currently wearing. The most noticeable thing is the sword strapped to his back. It was about the same length as his body, the death god had told him that it would grow as he grew, and since he was to have it on his person at all times, it would be the same as wearing weights. The death god had told him and the others, about the time difference between the place they trained in, and the real world, he had basically gotten 10 yrs of training in an hours time. Now he had to go to the Hokage's office to tell him everything, but first, his mother should be waking up and making an instant recovery right now, and nothing in the world was going to stop him from being held in his mother's arms. As he stepped into the main street and started walking in the direction of the hospital, he suddenly heard a shout from behind him.

"There's the demon," cried out a villager.

"It's time to die demon," cried another one.

Naruto turned around to face the mob of villagers. Very calmly he looked at them and smiled, "please feel free to try." He told them. With that he turned around and started walking away. Enraged that the 'demon brat' had the nerve to talk to them like that one of the villagers threw a rock at Naruto. Naruto simply side stepped it and turned around with an even bigger smile.

"So, you like to throw rocks huh?" Naruto asked, then to the surprise of the villagers, al of them got hit in the head from behind, when they turned around, they saw rocks lying on the ground, but no one behind them. When they turned back, Naruto was already gone.

A short time later, Naruto arrived at the hospital only to be stopped by the nighttime receptionist.

"Where do you think your going demon?" she asked.

"I was told that my mother would be waking up from her coma tonight and came to see her." Said Naruto.

"Sorry, but I don't recall having any demon whores in this hospital." She replied.

Just then she felt someone tap her on the shoulder, she turned around to see a lovely woman with long red hair and glorious green eyes smiling at her.

"Ku-kushinasan," she gasped in surprise, "your awake, I have to inform the Hokage."

"Of course," Kushina replied, "by all means, please tell the hokage that I wish to speak to him."

"Just let me take care of this demon spawn first," said the receptionist.

"Oh, that's ok, I will take care of him myself, and you just get the hokage." Replied Kushina.

"Just be careful," said the receptionist, "for some reason, the hokage protects him, so we try to keep him from finding proof of exactly who it is that beats him."

"Really," said Kushina, with a smile still painted on her face, "how long has this been going on?"

"Since the little monster could walk, well I better hurry up and get the Hokage."

With that, the receptionist left. Kushina's smile instantly vanished, 'I am going to kill that woman, and the very next person who talks like that to my son.'

"What the hell are you doing here demon?" shouted a nurse.

Instantly the nurse found herself up against the wall with Kushina's hand around her throat.

10 MINUTES LATER

"What happened here," asked the shocked receptionist as her and the Hokage walked into the hospital.

Around the entrance were 5 nurses laying on the ground, groaning in pain.

"It must have been the demons doing," the receptionist said out loud.

Then the receptionist found herself flying into the wall.

"You see Naruto," said Kushina, holding his sword and talking to him as if she was teaching, "even with the flat of a blade you can still cause quite a bit of pain." Then she made her voice a bit louder, "would any body like to call my son a demon again, if so, hurry up, my arms are getting tired from swinging this sword."

"Hello Kushina," said the Hokage, "It's good to see you up and about."

"Hokage-sama, I know that you, Naruto, I and some others need to have a long conversation from what Naruto has already told me, but afterwards, you and I, are going to have a talk as well."


	3. Chapter 3

**The Four**

30 minutes, and quite a few non life threatening injuries later; the third Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi, arrived at his office in the Hokage tower accompanied Kushina Uzumaki and her son Naruto.

"Kushina-chan," started Hiruzen, "was all that really necessary?"

"Are you kidding?" Kushina asked. "Of course it was! They need to realize that I am not going to allow them to abuse my son, who by the way told me that these beatings and other such things happen quite regularly. This is why you and I will be having a long talk."

Just then, there was a knock on the office door, when Hiruzen gave permission to enter, the door nearly flew off the hinges as Gai Maito flew into the room with a six year old Rock Lee following him.

"GREETINGS HOKAGE-SAMA!" yelled Gai, in his usual loud manner. "YOUR FLAMES OF YOUTH BURN BRIGHTLY THIS EVENING!"

"YES FATHER!" shouted Rock to his adopted parent. "THE FLAMES OF YOUTH DEFINATLY BURN BRIGHTLEY WITHIN OUR MOST YOUTHFULL HOKAGE!"

Kushina, having dealt with Gai before knew exactly how to head them off before things got really creepy. "Hello Gai." she said.

Gai stopped in mid rant. He knew that voice. Very slowly he turned to face the person who spoke to him. Seeing Kushina, his eyes went very wide, and he actually started crying. "Ku-ku-Kushina-sensei, we were told you died in the hospital." He then grabbed her up into a hug and began crying into her shoulder. Kushina just held him until the shaking subsided. Gai put himself together and looked to his son. "Lee, come meet my sensei, Kushina-sensei taught me everything I know about taijutsu."

"Where is the rest of the team Gai?" asked Kushina.

"Actually Kushina," Said Hiruzen, "they are already on the way."

As he said that, the door opened again, and Hiashi Hyuuga, followed by his nephew Neji, and his daughter Hinata walked into the room. "Greetings, Hokage-sama." he started. "My nephew told me that it was imperative that we came to your office immediately." Then he looked around the room and noticed Kushina. "Oh my lord," he said, "you're alive." Then he did something that shocked both his nephew and daughter. He hugged her. Hiashi Hyuuga, head of the Hyuuga clan, a man who never showed anything more than a stoic expression on his face and a man who had mastered the famous Hyuuga-Glare-At had actually hugged someone…are those tears?

"WHAT A YOUTHFULL SCENE!" said Gai. "EVEN THE GREAT HIASHI-SAMA IS SHOWING HIS BURNING FLAMES OF YOUTH!"

"YES FATHER!" said Lee. "THEY SHINE BRIGHTER THAN THE YOUTHFULL SUN!"

"LEE!"

"FATHER!"

"LEE!"

"HEY GAI!" yelled Kushina, sensing something very disturbing about to happen, decided to distract her eccentric student. "I heard that Kakashi was able to flip a coin and land on heads 50 times in a row."

"WHAT!?! I WILL NOT BE OUT DONE BY MY ETERNAL RIVAL! I WILL MAKE A COIN LAND ON HEADS 100 TIMES IN A ROW, AND IF I CAN'T DO THAT, I WILL DO 1000 LAPS AROUND THE VILLAGE, AND IF I CAN'T DO THAT I WILL DO 10,000 PUSHUPS, AND IF…"

"GAI!" yelled Kushina again. "If you don't stop talking and get to it, you'll never get it done."

"YES KUSHINA-SENSEI, SOMEONE GIVE ME A COIN!"

"YES FATHER, EXPLODE WITH THE FLAMES OF YOUTH!"

"LEE!"

"FATHER!"

"LEE!"

"FATHER!"

"Oh for cryin out. WILL YOU TWO KNOCK IT OFF ALL READY, YOUR TESTING MY PATIENCE!" said Kushina. Then she gave Gai a smile that was a little too sweet. "And we all know what happens when you test my patience, **don't we Gai?"**Then something happened no expected, Gai shut up. He even put his hand over Lee's mouth.

The door opened again and Kakashi Hatake walked in being followed by Sasuke. "Sorry we took so long," said Kakashi, "but you see I was making a sandwich when I realized I was out of bread. When I went to go buy some, by some amazing coincidence, all the stores were out. So I had to go find a wheat field, pick the wheat, go to a mill to get it ground up and turned into flour. Then I had to mix it with water to make dough. Then I had to roll out the dough and shape, use an earth jutsu to make an oven, and use a fire jutsu to bake the bread." he took a breath. "That sandwich was ok, but I don't think I'm going to make my own bread anymore, too much effort." He looked up from his book to notice that everyone, including Yuugao Uzuki and Hayate Gekkou, who came in right behind Sasuke, were staring at him. "What," asked Kakashi, "did my mask slip off?"

A/N-A big thank you to my lovely beta, ShipuudenGirl. I also apaligise for the short chapter, I will do my best to make them longer.


End file.
